The popularity of recreational boating has increased dramatically, and so the number of boaters and boats in marinas and on moorings has increased. Many boats are designed to have an exposed anchor at the bow of the boat when docked or under sail. When an anchor is not in use it is manually or mechanically hoisted and secured to the bow for storage. The mounting of the anchor on many boats leaves this piece of jagged metal extending beyond the bow of the boat with no protection. Many cases of severe damage occur when the exposed anchor comes in contact with another boat, object or person. Damage often happens when a mishap occurs while a boat is attempting to dock, resulting in an anchor hitting or being hit. When a boat is docked stern in, the part of the boat most exposed to collisions with other boats is the bow where the anchor is secured. When a boat is docked stern out, the bow and the anchor may be close to people on docks or gangways.
Some attempts have been made to solve this problem, but none has been widely accepted. For example, Rich et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,569, have described an anchor cover which fits over the stock, but which does not appear to cover the flukes, or to be readily removable to allow use of the anchor. This incomplete solution does not seem to have met with commercial success. An improved and simplified anchor-protecting device is required.